This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the Pennington Biomedical Research Centers Genomics Core Facility (PBRC-GCF) is to provide high-throughput DNA sequencing, real time PCR and microarray capabilities for the LSU community and surrounding institutions in the State of Louisiana. The PBRC-GCF website (http://gcf.pbrc.edu/), has been used extensively for automated sample submission, data retrieval and billing by PBRC researchers and researchers at several institutions in the region. We are equipped with one ABI 3700 (96-capillary) and two ABI 3100s (16-capillary) genetic analyzer(s) and have the capability to sequence more than [unreadable] million basepairs a day. Support for microarray analysis using preprinted slides from ABI (1700 platform) is provided. Bioinformatics support will also be available to investigators to follow the guidelines outlined by MIAME, an international effort to standardize publication of microarray. The PBRC-GCF is equipped with robotics (Biomek FX robotic workstation, Beckman-Coulter) to support the high-throughput DNA sequencing and microarray technologies, and, two real-time PCR sequence platforms (ABI 7700;ABI 7900) for verification of microarray results and quantitative RT-PCR. The PBRC-GCF is directed by Dr. Les Kozak, managed by Susan Newman and assisted by Gail Kilroy and Diana Holmes.